


Sunset Lover

by momogsanders



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momogsanders/pseuds/momogsanders
Summary: the supposed (definite) Preath moment in Vancouver before USAvsCAN in November 2017





	Sunset Lover

"Woman, pleeeease stop walking! I gotta get a photo of you here!"

"Tobin, you know that's gonna - are you filming?"

"Aaaaand - now I am!"

Christen turns back around with exasperated amusement and continues to walk away from her girlfriend, down the pier. They had arrived earlier and were exploring Vancouver, just the two of them, having broken off ahead of their teammates secretly.

"Smile a little, babe!" Tobin pleads as Christen stops and turns around with a fed-up smile. The expression quickly turns to one Tobin loves to see, if only a few times. Usually Christen was looking at her annoyedly or tiredly but today, she was unusually relaxed and Tobin was enjoying it.

Tobin approaches her and doesn't stop until the camera's right up in her girlfriend's face. Christen giggles adorably and Tobin can't help but kiss her forehead before the video stops. They watch it over to see if they can post a story for once.

"We can't post that! You know how smart our fans are? They'll have it down as Preath in a second! Not to mention they can hear you talking and kissing me -" Tobin holds up a finger to Christen's lips and shows her that she is muting the video.

"There. Now they'll never know," Tobin says, waving her hands mystically. Christen stuffs her gloved hands into the pockets of her parka and looks down sulkily. "C'mon, Chris, they can only wonder."

Christen peeks up from under her pink beanie and looks Tobin in the eye. "Fine."

Tobin adds the video to Christen's story and gets her to pose for a photo for Tobin's phone which she sends to Christen as well. They keep walking along over the lake until the sky's pink hue turns to a dim blue and the lights of the city glitter across the water.

**Author's Note:**

> i reckon Sunset Lover by Petit Biscuit is a good Preath song.


End file.
